


Darkest Of Days

by thetranquilteal (dragonBug27)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonBug27/pseuds/thetranquilteal
Summary: Drabble: Claire post-Culloden on her darkest of days.





	Darkest Of Days

_On my darkest of days I think of him. Today is no different. He’s standing just outside of my range of vision. Dressed in the clothes he wore on our wedding day. Fraser tartan proudly pinned over his shoulder. His hair combed back. This look of awe on his face. I imagine him wrapping our newborn child in that Fraser tartan. I imagine him lightly combing our newborn’s copper hair with his fingers. I imagine him looking at our newborn child with the same look of awe on his face that he held the day we married. I’ll always imagine._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Both photo edit and words were created by me and originally posted on my tumblr blog @annalisedemoodboards


End file.
